Heretofore, methods for simulating an effective road profile in the testing of an automotive vehicle typically relied on a spindle-coupled road simulator. Spindle-coupled road simulators typically define a flat surface road plane in a multiple coordinate reference system to represent an effective road profile. These simulators often couple shakers and vertical actuators directly to the spindle of the vehicle. The spindle is excited over a predetermined range of motion to simulate the road. As spindle coupled actuators neglect the effects of tire loading on vehicle dynamics, they often are not effective in the simulation of certain driving conditions.
Another commonly used vehicle test apparatus includes an articulated running flat belt platform moveable so as to contact the tire, the flat tire contact plane defines a coordinate reference system to represent the effective road profile. It is known to apply actuating forces in a vertical direction to simulate road conditions. The use of these vertical forces does not, however, completely simulate extreme driving conditions.
While the above recited systems represent a significant advance in the vehicle simulation art, further advances are needed to overcome the above described problems.